hold me, love me
by devils-seal
Summary: my story about an unlikely snatcher falling in love with a distant, but beautiful girl, who's been leading dark life.  Scabior/OC
1. Chapter 1

hello! this is my first story on here and i'm rather excited! i hope everyone likes it! please message me with any comments and reveiw it please (:

*the story is still in progress so keep checking back for more!

*sadly i do not own harry potter, just my OC

* * *

><p>here is a tiny bit of background info on my OC<p>

-Lux Black

-23 years old

-half sister of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda.

-half veela

-death eater

-assassin

* * *

><p>"P-please." The man whimpered at Lux's feet. She stared down at him a look of mild entertainment and disgust crossed her face as she watched him begging to her for his life.<p>

"It's nothing personal." Lux said in a raspy whisper as she crouched down to meet his eyes with her bright purple eyes. "Least not for me, it's only business." She added standing back up and pulling her wand from her coat pocket pointing it down at him. "Can't say the same for Ms Alecto Carrow, though...this is from her...Avada Kedavra!" Lux said swiping the air lazily with her wand, her voice still never raising above a cold whisper, she sent a green jet of light directly into the man's chest.

Lux removed her black hood and shook out her long white blonde hair, and brushed her self off. She walked slowly over to the man, kicking his body over and checking his pockets for anything of use to her. Nothing put a couple of galleons. Lux sighed a bit and shoved her wand back in her pocket along with the man's wand. She walked a few feet from the body and disapparating to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix whipped around hearing to distinctive crack of someone apparating into the parlor with her. "Ohhh" She sneered. "Its you. Who's dirty work have you been doing now?"<p>

"Alecto, if you must know." Lux said removing her black cloak and tossing it on the near by couch. "She here?"

"Ministry." Bellatrix answered shortly watching Lux with annoyance and a hint of jealousy as she paced around the room. "No business for you here, so best be moving on."

"Oh relax Bella." Lux said with a smirk. "I'm going I'm going. I won't stick around for the Dark Lord to Show up, I wouldn't want to show you up again."

"As if the Dark Lord would prefer servant scum like you to me, his most loyal-" Bellatrix shouted, her face getting red.

"No need to shout Bella, I'll be going now." Lux said with an amused smile as she reached for her cloak. "See you later sis." She said softly and disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p>Lux walked for the elevators along with the swarm of witches and wizards crowding the Atrium. She crammed into the back of the elevator leaning against the cool glass wall.<p>

"Lux?" She heard someone say her name, though she couldn't tell which of the 10 other people were in the elevator with her.

She keep her head down, hoping the person would just piss off.

"Lux Black? Is that you?" A wizard said, moving over as half the people cleared out of the elevator towards the Department of Mysteries.

Lux sighed to her self, there was no getting out of this one, the doors had already closed and they were whooshing off the the next floor. "Do I know you?"

"Thorfinn Rowle" He said extending his thick hand to her.

She stared at his hand then back up into his eyes from behind her hood. All he could see of her was a long strand of blond hair and her enchanting purple eyes.

He let his hand drop. "I recognize you from the- uh meetings." He said looking around to check who was listening. As if death eaters had anything to fear anymore, they had taken over the Ministry. "You've done business before my family before." He chuckled darkly.

Lux nodded her head, bored with the inane conversation he was trying to make.

"Here on business?" He asked after a short pause, he hadn't taken his eyes off her for a second. It was times like these where Lux cursed her veela blood. Even from behind her dark traveling cloak men could still feel her allure, and sense her undeniable beauty.

"Yes." Lux answered quickly. "Speaking of have you seen either of the Carrows. I have _news_ to deliver."

Rowle smiled knowingly. "Just saw missed 'em both actually," He said. "helping Yaxley, escort some filth to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They'll probably be down in trial by now though."

"Thanks" Lux said securing the hood of her cloak back over her head and slipping quickly out of the the elevator, ignoring the over enthused good-byes from Rowle.

"Ahh. Miss. Black is that you?" Dorles Umbridge's high pitched voice rang through-out the court room.

"Yes." Lux said removing her cloak.

"I've been meaning to chat with you, wait a few moments will you?"

Lux shrugged and took a seat on one of the top benches to observe.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival to the Ministry this morning, Ms. Platt...Is this that wand?" Umbridge asked holding up a long elm wand.

"Yes" The woman said shakily leaning forward.

"And would you care to tell the court from which witch or wizard did you take this wand from?"

"No- I didn't take it. It chose me! I got it in Diagon Alley from Olivanders, when I was 11!" The woman chocked out.

Umbridge smiled and shook her head back and forth. "Wands only chose wiches and wizards Ms. Platt, and you are not a witch."

"No! No! But I am. Just let me prove it to you! Please! I'm a witch I swear!" The woman sobbed.

Umbridge was busy scribbling something on a piece of parchment to be bothered with the woman's crying. Her mind was no doubt made up before she had laid eyes on the woman.

"You Miss." The mud-blood woman called up into the seats towards Lux, in a last attempt for someone to take pity on her.

Lux looked up vaguely at her from behind her hood her eyes barley visible.

"Please, help me." She said beginning to tear up again. "I have children...my children, they're frightened, they think that I may not come home. Please don't let them send me away."

Lux stared at the shaking woman, a bored emotionless expression on her beautiful face. "Try not to make your self seem weaker than you are, begging for your life is the last thing you want to do." Lux said thoughtfully, and in her usually raspy whisper voice. The woman stared up at her tears spilling from her eyes as she strained to hear what Lux was saying. She felt no sympathy for the woman at all. She was numb to the emotions of others by now. She no longer cared for anyone but her self, thats just the way it had to be now. " And spare us, the brats of Mud-bloods do not stir our sympathies." Lux added, earning a high pitched giggle from Umbridge.

Lux stood up and hoped down a few benches. "If you don't mind I must be going Dolores, but if you could pass this onto the Carrows for me, it would be much appreciated." Lux said reaching into her pocket and snapping off the tip of the wand of the man she had killed earlier, placing the much larger half on the desk in front of Umbridge, pocketing the smaller half.

"Of course dear." She said with a sickening smile. "And you'll stop by my office on the way out, won't you? Theres a few names of _undesirables _I'd like for you to take care of for me."

Lux nodded and backed out of the chamber and scurried up the hall her black cloak sweeping behind her.

* * *

><p>kind of a short one for the first one! but check back for more very soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lux walked over to Umbridge's office, pushing open the heavy wooden door, decorated with her own handy work, Moody's eye. Lux frowned as she entered the pink office, the air seemed to be coated in flowery perfume. She walked over to the large wooden desk, plopping her self in the pink plush chair and kicking her feet up. She grabbed a hand full of papers that were neatly stacked in the middle of the desk. She scanned through them all quickly. There was a list of muggle borns for trial, list of snatchers, new magical laws for review, and an except from The Quibbler on Harry Potter. Finally Lux came a cross an envelope with her name on it. She ripped it open quickly. There were seven names perfectly printed on a sheet of light pink parchment. The top of the paper read _To Be Exterminated. _Beside each name was a short explanation of why they were put on the list. Not that Lux needed a reason to do her job. She was used to working no questioned asked. She shoved the list in her pocket after scanning it over one more time. _This shouldn't be to hard_. Lux thought. Two of the names on the list could already be crossed off, she had taken care of them a while ago. Another 3 names she had heard of before and had an idea of where to start looking for them. The left over 2 names were unfamiliar, but shouldn't be a problem with all of Lux's sources.

* * *

><p>A go to source, when dark wizards made it on to her list was Borgin, of Borgin and Burke's shop of dark and dangerous magic artifacts, located on the ever darkening back corner of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley.<p>

"Ahhh Miss Black." Borgin crooned with a sleazy smile emerging from the back room as Lux entered the dimly lit shop.

She simply smiled and drew back her traveling cloak, leaning over the glass counter.

"Always a privilege and a _pleasure _to do business with the most noble House of Black." Borgin said, always kissing up to the pure-blood families, especially those in any way affiliated with the Dark Lord. "Especially with you Miss Lux." He added in a mumble his eyes shiftily dancing across her face as if trying to remember every detail.

Lux tried not to roll her eyes at him. "I was wondering if you might have any information on a few people I need to..._take care over._" She said taking the list from her pocket.

He chucked wheezily, not bothering to look down at the paper. "Perhaps you'd like to erm- go into my office and discuss things in private." He suggested. Lux did her best not to cringe as he touched her hand.

"I think we'll be fine out here." Lux said looking around, seeing that she and Borgin were the only two in the entire dust coated shop.

"Fine." He grumbled, pulling out a pair of ancient looking glasses from his jacket pocket. He peered down his long nose at the list scanning it up and down a few times. Tapping his filth covered finger on the pristine pink paper, making a few unattractive smudges on the corners.

"This one here." He said staring at the paper. "Comes in here every couple of days...always selling me stuff, can't imagine its really his, but you no our policy, ask to questions..."

Lux nodded making a mental note of it, though the information only helped but so much. "What about him?" She said pointing a slender finger at the last name on the list.

Borgin stare and mumbled the name to him self a few times. "Ahh yes him! Use to do quite a bit of business with some colleges of his, brought me this necklace!" He said pulling out an antique necklace from under the glass case and setting in on the counter. "Very nice, very nice. Would look lovely on you, and you know I'll always give you a fine deal-"

"No thank you." Lux said firmly. "What more about this man?"

Borgin, looking a bit disheartened, put the necklace away and refocused. "Ahh yes...a couple of snatchers came in looking for a him and a few others, snatched a couple of 'em just down the street late last night, not sure if they got him though..."

"Did you recognize any of the group of snatchers?" Lux asked hopefully, feeling that she had just about gotten all she could get out of Borgin. She was still considering the fact that he could be making everything up as an excuse to keep her in the shop longer.

"Indeed." He said with a nod. "It was that 'ol Scabior's gang."

"Scabior?" Lux repeated, not familiar with the name.

"Best snatcher in the business they say." He said in a tone like a proud father. "Travels with that Greyback. Betting you know who he is..."

Lux nodded, grabbing the list and tucking it away in her pocket. She straightened up and wrapped her self back in her traveling clock. Borgin's expression fell seeing that she was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you, you've been most helpful." She said trying to sound genuine as she flashed him a small smile from behind her hood.

"Of course of course, anything for you." He said making a series of quick low bows. "If you have a moment we could always-"

"Sorry I really must be going." Lux said already back towards the door. "Thanks again though." She added before ducking out of the shop and back out onto the quickly darkening streets.

She walked down a few shops and made her way over to an alley across from Borgin and Burkes. This was the part of the job that was the least exciting, playing the waiting game. Sometimes it could take weeks, maybe even months to track down the most elusive subjects, but the tracking and the hunt was the most thrilling part of the whole game for Lux. It was this, the waiting, and wondering for more hints that was terribly boring.

* * *

><p>She waited watching the shop for hours, well past nightfall when even the shadiest of the scum that still hung out around Knockturn Alley had gone. She decided she too should go in for the night. Get a room at the Leaky Cauldron with a view of the front of Borgin's shop in case any of the people on her list came poking around. She'd ask around a few more people for the man, before moving on to the next. She could always come back to one person. Umbridge probably assumed it to take Lux at least 2 months before returning to the Ministry with all the names crossed off the list and all their wands snapped into two jagged pieces.<p>

"One room please, facing the north end of the street if you don't mind."

"North end of the street you say." The man working mumbled checking a piece of parchment. "No can do."

"Oh?" Lux said, already aggravated having made only a hint of progress during the long day. She took a deep breath trying to calm her self and keep from sending the man flying across the bar with a simple swish of her wand. She drew back her hood slowly and shook out her soft curly hair. Of course it would have been much easier to pull up the sleeve on her left arm and reveal to the man the dark mark imprinted there, but that often caused a few to many problems in the future. And this worked just as well, as soon as the man got a glimpse of her his expression soften tremendously and he seemed to go into a bit of a daze. "Don't you think you could make some soft of exception." She asked in a soft voice, batting her long dark eyelashes at him.

He nodded stupidly and lead Lux to her room.

* * *

><p>A bit of a short chapter but I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm really going to try to pick up the pace so be checking back soon!<p>

& reviews are always lovely (:


	3. Chapter 3

After a mere week Lux's list of names had been shorted down to just one. One more subject to _exterminate _before this job was complete and she could enjoy strutting back into Umbridges office weeks early with 7 broken wands. The last name on the list was the one Borgin had told her about, the one a certain group of snatchers had also been after. So Lux thought it best to travel out in the country were it was rumored mud-bloods liked to hide and snatchers liked to hunt. She had been traveling the forest of Dean for 2 days now, following any tracks and trails she could find that might lead here to any snatchers that might now about her final subjects where abouts.

"Get a move on you!" She heard a voice shout.

She froze, and listened in the direction she heard the voices from.

"I'm going I'm going" Huffed another voice.

"Well! What are you waiting for!" The first voice shouted again. "Snatch 'em!"

Lux perked up a bit, _some luck at last. _She followed in the direction the voice were coming in. She could hear they're heavy footsteps on the ground as the group of snatchers ran. She could feel her self getting closer. Hearing the sounds of chains and the zap and spells being cast she stopped at the top of the hill she was on and looked down. There were a group of 4 people, now in chains gathered around a tree, some still struggling to get up with their hands and feet bound. Two skinny wizards watched them squirm from the back of the camp site they were in, another was circling them as if appraising them. Lux could see, even from so far away, that the 4th wizard was not actually a wizard but a warefwolf. Fenrir Greyback. She had found the group she was looking for, she watched them waiting for the opportune moment to make her move.

Greyback tilted his head looking up towards the hill in Lux's direction, she slid behind the tree just in time. Hoping that the wind was with her and he wouldn't be able to catch her scent.

"Theres someone else out there" Greyback growled.

"No no no we've got them all." What seemed to be the head snatcher said, brushing him off. "Names!" He Demanded.

Lux strained her self to listen to each of the shaky prisoners state their name and blood status. Finally the last man said his name, and finally Lux had found her last subject. She devised a plan to snatch him away from the snatchers. She wanted it to be quick and relativity painless, for her anyway. She wasn't interested in having to deal with any of the snatchers directly, in particular Greyback, she wanted to get down grab them man, kill him, and get his wand. _Simple enough_. She decided it was best not to over think it so she apparated down to the tree that the catuors of the snatchers were being held.

All of the snatchers eyes snapped up at the sound of someone apparting onto their camp site.

"And who do you think you are?" Scabior sneered getting up from his seat and walking towards Lux, who looked up only briefly at him."Hey there hands off my capture!" He called whipping out his wand sending red sparks flying her way.

Lux deflected his jinx swiftly and untied the man from the tree keeping a tight grip on his arm. For a moment the man must have thought he was being set free, his body had relaxed, but stiffened suddenly as he felt the tip of a wand jab into his neck. Scabior lowered his wand somewhat as the other snatchers gathered around to see what was happening.

"I knew there was another!" Greyback growled sniffing the air hungrily. "Who is that?"

"Gimme his wand!" Lux demanded.

"Why?" Scabior taking another step towards her, his eyes searching to see her face. "What you want with him?"

"Just gimme the damn wand!" She repeated.

Scabior was intrigued. "Fine." He said pulling the wand from his pocket and holding his hands up in mock innocence. He walked a few steps toward her. Lux watched him apprehensively, she pointed her hand at him, and kicked the man down to the ground, one foot pressing into his back. Scabior took another step closer, now only an arms length away from the hooded figure. Lux snatched the wand from him, and let her guard down for only a moment, Scabior seized the opportunity and grabbed Lux's shoulder pulling her closer to him. He breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"Now who's under there." He cooed attempting to brush back her hood.

Lux kicked him down with her free foot, slamming into his chest, he hit the ground with a small thud.

"Feisty aren't you, love?" He chuckled, still holding his wand at her. "Now gimme back my capture won't you? He's on my list."

"Mine too." Lux hissed. "Avada Kedavra" She said jabbing her wand back into the mans neck, the fource of the killing curse sending him flying across the camp site.

She grab his wand off the ground and managed to disaparate before Scabior could grab hold of her.

The last thing Scabior saw was a flash of bright purple eyes.

* * *

><p>another slightly short chapter...sorry! getting to the good stuff now though huh?<p>

... reviews = always good.


	4. Chapter 4

Lux walked swiftly down the dimly lit Ministry hallway towards Dolores Umbridge's office. Hopefully Umbridge was in a hearing, Lux wanted to get in grab her money and move on to the next job.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Umrbidges voice called from the other side of the door.

Lux pushed open the heavy wooden door slowly.

"Oh Miss Black." Umbridge said with a surprised smirk on her plump face.

"Sorry. Am I interputing anything?" She asked politely realzing there was someone slouched over in the chair facing Umbridges desk.

"Oh not at all. I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Lux nodded, and brushed back her hood stepping forward. "I have something for you." She said trying to be discrete, not knowing if the man that was also in the room could be trusted.

"I guess I'll be going then." Interjected Scacbior, who had been sitting in the pink cushioned chair opposite Umbridge's desk. He stood up and turned to leave when his eyes fell upon the woman who had just entered the room. He meant to start walking towards the door, but could barley remember how to do so as he looked into Lux's deep purple eyes.

Lux watched as the man got up from the chair, she immediately recognized him when he turned to face her. It was the snatcher she had ran into. Scabior. She had failed to notice before how good looking he actually was. He wore a long tattered black waist coat and plaid pants. His dark mid length hair was pulled back, there was a streak of orangey red hair framing his perfectly chiseled face. He looked tough and a bit _dirty_, but something about him drew Lux in, and she blushed under his gaze.

"No stay a moment won't you, Scabior?" Umbridge interjected. "I've just had an idea." She said walking around to her desk.

He nodded vaguely, trying to peel his eyes from Lux, but he struggled to do so. He watched her has she gracefully walked over to Umbrige's desk and reached into her pocket pulling out 7, what looked to be broken wands.

"Every_thing _on your list has been taken care of" Lux told Umbridge.

"Very nice." She chirped. "I must say I'm quite impressed. I knew you were good but-..." She trailed off for a moment. "Oh how silly of me!" Umbridge said coming back to her self. "I don't believe you to have meet." She said motioning for Scabior to come closer. "Scabior meet Lux Black, Lux Scabior."

Scabior walked over confidently and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you again Miss Black."

Lux laughed dryly. "Wasn't sure you'd recognize me."

"I couldn't forget those eyes." Sccabior said in a low voice, losing him self for a moment.

Lux blushed. "Sorry for the confusion."

"No problem." Scabior said clearing his throat. "Your lucky I didn't jinx you though."

Lux laughed at him knowing he couldn't have if had tried.

"Oh so you two have meet?"

Lux nodded. "He had um- _snatched _one of the people on your list."

"Ahhh." Umbridge nodded. "All the better. I was thinking about having you team up with Scabior and his group of snatchers."

Lux narrowed her eyes at the suggestion not knowing what to make of it at the moment.

"With your tracking skills combined I don't see why you couldn't help the Ministry in rounding up every undesirable out there."

"Hmmm." Scabior thought aloud, he certainty wouldn't mind having Lux around with him. "Your tracking skills?" He repeated looking now at Lux again. She also turned to face him. "Your a snatcher as well?"

"Not exactly." She replied her usual raspy low voice.

"Then what?"

"An assassin." She said after a short pause.

Scabior nodded, surprised and slightly impressed. She was becoming more intriguing by the second.

"I'm not so sure." Lux said turning to Umbridge. "I like my job."

"Well this new job of your is very like your old one. And you'll be helping the Ministry."

Lux could care less about helping the Minsitry. She raised an eyebrow at Umbridge. "I don't answer to the Ministry."

Umbridge wasn't one to get intimidated but she back down a little bit seeing the look in Lux's deep purple eyes. "Oh don't you?" Umbridge said, her usual sickly sweet voice laced with a threatening undertone.

"Don't you dare threaten me." Lux growled slowly pushing up her sleave to reveal to Umbrige a glimpse of her dark mark.

"I'm not threatening, I'm simply barganing." She said clearing her throat.

'And your offering...?"

"Double your pay."

"Done." Lux said softly barley thinking about it. She needed the money, and maybe taking a break from killing people wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>i haven't gotten any reviews or messages on this story :( *hint*hint*hint*<p> 


End file.
